For Everything There is a Season
by Taste of the Forbidden Contest
Summary: Her life has changed in the blink of an eye; she needed a new start, in a new city. What she finds is more than she thinks she deserves. E


**Taste of the Forbidden Contest**

**Title: For Everything There Is A Season.**

**Rating: Genre: M**

**Word Count: 8,180 (without this header)**

**Pairing: E&B**

**Summary:** Her life has changed in the blink of an eye; she needed a new start, in a new city. What she finds is more than she thinks she deserves. E&B

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns all except the plot, which I twisted through the deviousness of my mind. WARNING; Rated M for content and language of the highly adult variety.

BPOV

"You know, Bella, you really need to put yourself out there more." I looked up into the cool blue eyes of my boss. It wasn't all that often that she'd walk out to my desk, so I had to wonder why she was here now.

"Why?" I asked, slightly amused. I was nineteen years old but had led a fairly sheltered life.

"Don't you want a boyfriend?"

I could feel the tell-tale heat rising up my neck and into my cheeks; I silently cursed my father for giving me yet another of his traits… "What makes you think I want one, Rose?"

She didn't answer right away; she just stared. I must admit, I felt a little uneasy under her sharp as a tack scrutiny. I even squirmed a little, watching the skin at the corner of her eyes pucker.

"Are you telling me you like women?"

"_WHAT_? No… no, that's…. not what…" All I could do was flounder as she smirked at me. God, she was good… I'd been working for Mrs. Rosalie Cullen for nearly four months now, and we'd just clicked… immediately. She was the "brash" that I needed to counteract my "fade to black" personality. She'd even managed to drag me out to a club for a girl's night out on more than one occasion… kicking and screaming all the way, of course.

"Oh relax, Bella. I know you don't swing that way. So tell me why you don't want a man to bring you to the heights of ecstasy night in and night out?"

_Oh God…_ This was _not _something I wanted to talk about… ever…. Especially here at work… with my boss…

"It's just not something I want or need at this time in my life, that's all."

"When was the last time you…?"

"Rose, leave her alone."

_Saved by the… brother! _ I couldn't help but smile at my saviour. Jasper Whitlock was one of those men that just exuded sex appeal. Everything about him seemed to draw women in like moths to a flame, and I wasn't any different… not that I ever let on. He was tall, stunning, blonde, and possibly the hottest guy I'd ever laid eyes on.

I turned away from the two people in front of me and more or less stuck my head in the filing drawer of my desk to hide the flaming action going on in my face.

"What?" Rose said in a very not so innocent way, "…all I'm saying is that she'll never meet anyone if she holes herself away in that apartment of hers."

"Maybe she likes it that way; did you ever think of that?"

"No… and no. No-one wants to spend their life alone Jas…" I looked up at the tone I heard in my boss' voice; I had the distinct feeling that she was no longer just talking about me. I looked to Jasper, who was now staring at his sister with slightly narrowed eyes, and suddenly felt like the proverbial third wheel…

_I wonder if I could fit under this desk?_

Thankfully, the sound of the front door opening broke the now thick atmosphere in the room. I looked up to see a woman walk in, a really pretty, really polished woman, but it was plain for all to see that whatever was going on, she was barely holding herself together. Glancing back to Rose and Jasper, I wondered if they were going to talk to her or let me handle it.

Taking matters into his own hands, Jasper stepped forward. "Are you alright, Miss?" A silent shake of her head had both him and his sister moving up to her.

"Bella, can you get a glass of water please?" Rose asked without looking back to me. Personally, I think I was moving before she even asked. Within seconds, I was back and watched as they gently motioned the woman towards Jasper's office. I took a few seconds to wonder what was going on once the door shut behind them but soon turned back to the things I knew I had waiting for me to finish.

Maybe ten or fifteen minutes later, the suctioning sound of the front door opening had me looking up once again. I nearly swallowed my tongue…

_Holy fuck! Where in the hell do all these gorgeous men come from? _

Now, I'm not normally one of those women that openly ogle good looking men. Because of my naturally shy demeanour, my eyes tend to bounce right off them; the time frame of said bounce seems relative to the level of hotness… though why it was on the blink now was beyond me. This God among men was tall… like, 6'3 tall. Dark brown hair, strong, wide shoulders that tapered down to narrow hips, and even though he was clothed in the most fuck-hot suit I've ever seen, it didn't take much to imagine what was underneath.

I'm not completely sure how long I sat there with a dumbassed look on my face, but it must have been awhile. It was only the sound of his voice that finally brought me to my senses. "Isabella… right?"

"Oh… yes, sorry. Um… Isabella, yeah…" _Crap, shut UP! _"Can… I help you?" _Geeeeeze!_

I could feel my face flame in embarrassment over my word vomit, but it only got worse as I watched him battle to contain the smirk that was just itching to come out. Lord knows he probably dealt with babbling idiots like me all the time.

"Ah, I was wondering if Rosalie is available."

I tore my eyes away from the hypnotic green ones looking back at me and looked towards Jasper's office. I debated for a second on if I should go and interrupt, but thinking about the state of the woman when she came into the office before, I somehow didn't think I should.

"Mrs. Cullen is in a client meeting with Mr. Whitlock at the moment. If it's important, I can go see if she can see you."

"No, it's not important."

"Okay, um… if you want to leave your name and a number, I will make sure she knows you were here." I waited, but he didn't answer right away. I didn't know what to do.

"My name is Edward."

Yet another of my father's quirks reared its ugly head when I opened my mouth in the form of a squeaky voice. "Ed…" I quickly cleared my throat to try again. "Edward. Do you have a number I can give her?"

"She knows who I am."

"Okay, I'll let her know you were here."

"Thank you, Isabella," he said before holding his hand out to me. I smiled and reached up to shake it, my skin prickling in anticipation of actually touching this guy who would undoubtedly hold star attraction in my dreams for the foreseeable future… The warmth I felt creep up my arm made my jaw clench, amongst other things. I wasn't stupid; I knew that no man _this_ good looking would ever look at me the same way, but it also didn't escape my notice that he didn't let go of my hand. Instead, his beautiful, smiling green eyes moved from my eyes to our joined hands. My eyes, however, found it impossible to leave his stunning face; they also saw his Adam's apple move as he swallowed deeply. When he looked back up to me, I could see the serious change that came over him.

"Are you busy for lunch?"

_What the…?_

"Um…" _He's asking you out for lunch Bella… say… YES! _"Yes…"

"Oh… okay then, well…"

"_Oh_, no… um, no I'm not busy…"

I was seriously pleased that I happened to be sitting down when he unleashed "the smile"…. Honestly, it was one of those smiles that lit up a room, dropped panties, made hearts go aflutter… you get the point… _Holy shit!_

"Excellent." He gave a quick glance in the direction of my two bosses' offices before turning back to me. "Wanna leave now?"

Coming out of my stupor, I looked down at the work on my desk, a motion that also alerted me to the fact that my hand was still in his, but it was the feeling I got from this one touch alone that made my mind up for me. "Yeah, sure, why not… this will all be here when I get back." I felt him pulling gently with his hand, asking me to stand, so I grabbed my purse from the floor on the way up, and we walked together to the end of my desk.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go in particular?" he asked me.

"Nope, I'm fairly new here, so I'll leave it up to you… just not seafood– I'm allergic."

"Oh, that's a bummer…" _Bummer? I hadn't heard anyone say that in a long, long time. _

I couldn't help but smile as we walked out onto the sidewalk. I did a double take when I looked up at him. In the artificial lights inside the office, I didn't see the subtle red tinge of his warm brown hair, but in the sunlight, it seemed to make him glow. Ten minutes later, we sat opposite each other in a booth of a small but tasteful diner as I texted Rose that I'd gone out for lunch.

"So, how long have you been in this fine city?" he asked me.

"Just over four months. Nearly seven months ago, my parents were killed in a car crash; being the only child of two only children, I didn't have any family to go to, and I had to give up college. I was almost finished my second year…" I looked down to my lap in an effort to pull myself together before losing it for he millionth time… "Friends helped me as much as they could, but there was only so much they could do. There wasn't enough left over after the sale of my family home to pay for me to continue my own studies, so I had to make some tough decisions. Luckily, I had a high GPA and my circumstances were enough for Rose and Jasper to take a chance on me and give me a job…"

I looked up to see a look that I hated seeing… pity. He must have picked up on my change in demeanour. He reached out and placed his hand over mine, and once again, I got that warm feeling emanate from him to me. "I'm sorry life has dealt you such a shitty hand lately, but I can tell you're the sort of person who won't let that stop you from succeeding in life, from going after want you want."

"No, I'm not… It may take me a little longer than I thought it would, but I will get my degree, and I will become the teacher that I've always planned on becoming."

"Yes… I have no doubt that you will," he said with a genuinely pleased smile. "Now, enough of the heavy stuff; tell me what happens when you eat seafood."

I hadn't expected that and couldn't stop the extremely unflattering snort that erupted out of my nose. The next hour was probably the best hour I'd had since my parents died. I felt so comfortable in his presence; he made me laugh like no one else had since my father, and by the time I walked back to the office, I was glowing with thoughts of what my future in this city would be like with Edward at my side… no matter how unrealistic those thoughts were. A girl could dream… right?

It was maybe an hour later that Rose walked out to my desk. "I'm glad that you finally went out for a change… Did you meet any yummy, man-meat while you were gone?"

I didn't want to have to go through the third degree that I knew I'd go through if I said yes… so I surprised myself when the lie slipped so easily from my lips. "If you must know…. I did. Huge, thick, succulent, and extremely juicy… if you know what I mean." I even accentuated with a wiggle of my brows… "It was the best steak I'd eaten in years."

"Oh, you're as funny as a fart in a spacesuit, Bella." Rose said dryly.

"Oh, by the way, a guy named Edward came in before I went to lunch; he said you'd know who he was."

"Edward was here?"

"Yeah." I couldn't understand the look on her face. Hesitant, maybe a little confused. "Is he a client?"

"No, definitely not a client; he's my husband."

"Oh… husband…." _Oh shit… _

"Yeah, I better go call him, see what he wanted."

All I could do was nod… _Husband… that'd be right. No man who looked like him would be single… and here I am fantasising about a future with my boss' husband! _

As I watched her walk back into her office, all I could think of was the situation I'd unwittingly put myself in the middle of… I'm not stupid, nor am I a naive little school girl with a crush on an older man; I was all too aware of the undeniable mutual attraction that was going on between Edward and I over lunch, as much as I didn't understand his side of it.

Rose was my friend – well, new friend – but she was also my employer. She was also a good person who'd given me a go when most wouldn't have. I'd spent an hour with Edward… her _husband… _yet the thought of not seeing him again made me feel almost… bereft. After a while of thinking about it all, I sighed and made myself focus on work. The next time I saw my boss, I purposely brought up the topic of the woman who'd come in before Edward. Turns out she was a battered wife who'd finally bucked up the courage to leave and start divorce proceedings.

The rest of the week passed much as it had since I'd been here, though thoughts of Edward popped up with a frustrating frequency. The thoughts and feelings he'd brought out in me were never far from the forefront of my mind. Monday morning arrived, and Rose poked her head out of her office when she heard me come in.

"Morning, Bella."

"Good morning," I replied with a smile.

"Edward is coming in this morning; just bring him in when he gets here, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Rose," I said with a plastered on smile, though through her obvious distraction, she didn't seem to notice it and went back into her office. I, on the other hand, was left feeling slightly anxious. I'd thought long and hard over the weekend about what I'd felt when we went out for lunch. Attraction, sure… definitely, but I know that I felt more than just that. In the little time I'd spent with him, I knew that he was definitely my type, as in someone I wanted to know better, someone who could very well become my "significant other"… I couldn't deny my disappointment that now it… _he _was something that I had to put in the "life's fantasies" folder in my mind.

It was early morning, and while typing out some of Jasper's recorded case notes, a strange feeling came over me. I stopped typing and sat up straighter; it was weird, really, an almost humming feeling deep within me. I looked towards the front doors and found myself being held in the deep, penetrating gaze of one Edward Cullen. _Fuck…. _I couldn't help but squirm under the intense look he gave me, but it was the slow, knowing smirk that pulled at his mouth that had my heart thumping like an arachnophobe suddenly standing in a room full of man-eating spiders.

The door opened, and in he walked. _God, my memories hadn't done him justice. He's stunning. _

"Good morning, Bella. It's good to see you again."

_Speak, Bella, speak! _"Morning, Edward. It's good to see you too." _Though you could have told me you're my boss' husband… _"Your _wife's_ expecting you. Follow me, please." As I turned away from him, I couldn't help but wince at the slight bitchiness that had laced my words. I didn't look back as I walked to Rose's office door.

"Come in," she called after I knocked softly.

"Your husband is here, Rose." I heard the emphasis; not sure if she did though.

"Thanks, Bella." I opened the door wider before stepping back against it to let him into the office. I couldn't look at him; instead I lowering my eyes towards the floor. I could feel his eyes were on me as he slowly passed by, but looking where I was meant that I didn't miss the way his hand started to reach towards me, only to be pulled back and shoved into his suit pants pocket.

I closed the door and took a deep, calming breath before walking back to my desk, but before I reached it, Jasper came in. "Good morning, Bella."

"Morning," I replied… I just couldn't make myself say it was a good one.

"My sister's in?" he asked.

"Yeah, but she's in with her husband."

"Edward…?" He glanced up to his sister's office for a second before speaking again. "Well, can you buzz me when he leaves? I'll talk to her then."

"No problems, boss."

I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't stop myself watching the clock… An hour and a half had passed since Edward had entered Rose's office before I saw the door open again.

"Thanks for coming, Edward. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," he replied, bending forward and kissing her on the cheek. I quickly looked back to the paperwork in front of me. They shared a short, whispered conversation before I saw him walking toward me out of the corner of my eye.

I found I was rather adept to making myself look busy when I really wasn't, but I was well aware that he was now standing directly in front of me. _Look up or not?_

"You busy for lunch?" he asked. My eyes bugged out before I looked to Rose's closed office door.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

I couldn't believe he would ask me this… "I don't think so." My heart was thumping, though I couldn't work out why. I was incensed over his lack of feeling towards his wife, sure, but I was feeling a little… overwhelmed too. Here was this gorgeous guy, one who was completely out of my league, who I'd mistakenly thought was interested in me… I was also ashamed to say that his interest in me, even though he was married, had made me feel… desired. It made it all that more illicit.

He just looked at me like he was thinking it all over, then took a deep breath. "Okay, well, have a nice day, Bella."

With that, he walked out. Never looking back either.

Now I was confused…. By the time lunch rolled around, I was a mess… All of my old insecurities were just under the surface. I knew I'd read more into his looks and words than what he'd meant. I mean, why would someone like him be interested in someone like me… He'd have women at his beck and call; he thought he'd try me, and when I turned him down, he knew he'd just fall back on what I imagined was a bounty of blonde beauties who wouldn't say no.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of Rose's voice. "I'm leaving for the day. I've got a lunch date…" she said with a slight smile "… I won't be back today, so if you wanted to direct the phones to the answering service and head out, you can. Jasper's in meetings all afternoon anyway."

"You're sure? I don't mind staying here."

"No, go enjoy a few hours off and getting paid for it…" I was about to argue, but the "finger" and the infamous "bitch brow" stopped my words before they had a chance to see the light of day. "See you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Rose." I said, conceding with a smile. I shut the computer down, organised my work, and grabbed my purse and waited for Rose to lock up. "I hope you have a good lunch date."

"Oh, I'm sure I will…" she said in a way that made me wonder what she'd really be eating for lunch. It was too early to head off to my lonely apartment, so I drove to the closest mall. Walking the wide aisles and doing a bang up job of window shopping, my mind tormented me with thoughts I'd rather not have… Meeting Edward and feeling things I hadn't felt in a long time had just brought back how lonely my life was now.

I walked into a small café and sat down at a window seat so that I could people-watch. I leaned my elbows on the table, resting my head on my hands, and let my mind wander.

"You know, if you don't blink soon, your eyes will dry up."

I jumped in fright and was shocked to see Edward sitting not three feet in front of me. "What… when did you…"

"A couple of minutes. You seemed deep in thought, so I was just waiting for you to work through your troubles. I was getting a little concerned when you didn't resume blinking."

"What are doing here? I thought you'd be having lunch with your _wife._"

"Well, as you can see, I'm not having lunch with my wife." His eyes flicked down to my now cold coffee before coming back up to my face. "You want to get another one?"

"No… I think I might just go home, actually." I would have loved to have had another day with him like the other day, but I wouldn't be able to look Rosalie in the eye if I stayed any longer. Everything about this man called to me. Sure, he was the most beautiful man I'd ever laid eyes on; he just oozed sex… but it wasn't just that… there was something else about him that just called to me. I stood up and threw my bag over my shoulder before I started to walk away.

I stood at my car, digging through my purse to find my keys, when I felt… him. I knew he was behind me; it was the same feeling I had in the office this morning. "I know you feel this too…" he said from close behind me.

"It doesn't matter; you're married."

"Not for long." His statement surprised me… What did he mean by that? Suddenly, his hands were on my hips and I felt him press his body against my back. "Will you let me explain… please?"

My heart leapt as I felt his tongue gently touch the lobe of my ear. _Fuuuuuck! _I didn't know if I was being stupid or not, but I couldn't stop my head from nodding it compliance to his request, nor could I stop my body from moving into his as he slid his hands around my body in an embrace that warmed me from head to toe…

My body was a traitor to the highest degree…

"Can we go somewhere more private?" he whispered… His warm breath in my ear rendered me incoherent for a few seconds. I snapped out of it quickly enough, though, but then I tried to think of where we could go that's private but not private enough that my traitorous body would try to jump him….

"Um…"

"Your car or mine…" I could hear the smile in his voice. I didn't answer; I just pressed the button on my key ring and the locks on my car popped up. I almost groaned in disapproval as he stepped away from me, but as I watched him walk around to the passenger side of the car, our eyes are locked. I only moved after he opened his door and lowered himself inside.

Once the doors were shut, I found myself surrounded in his scent… intensified in the confined space. My heart was thumping, and I jumped a little when he covered my hand in his on my lap. "Look at me, Bella. I won't bite…"

_Why not? Says my traitorous brain… _ More and more of me was defecting; I only had my will left, and that was only hanging on by a thread…

"There's not much to say, Edward. You're married. And to make it worse, you're married to my boss; a woman who I admire and respect… a woman who took a chance on me when I needed her to…. I can't… betray her."

"You wouldn't be. _We _wouldn't be. There's a lot about Rose and I that you're unaware of. I'd like to explain it, but it may take some time. We can do it here, or we could go somewhere else… it's your choice, but please… don't make your mind up before I can explain."

The simple touch of his hand was, as usual, warming me all over… I felt my will shake… It was faltering. Right or wrong, I turned forward and started my car. I was only a few minutes from home, definitely _not _long enough to regain my composure or will. I could feel him close to me as I walked up the few steps to my front door. Once inside, I shut the door behind him, but he waited for me to move first… I didn't get far.

His hands were around me again… Lips gently skimmed the skin of my neck as his large, warm hands spread out over my stomach and ribs… As he took the lobe of my ear into his hot, wet mouth, I felt his thumb skim along under the bottom of my breast… "I'm sorry… but I have to touch you… you're all I've been able to think of since I laid eyes on you." The deep timbre of his voice ricocheted through my whole body, making it come alive… I turned my head to speak to him, but all that resulted in was the hottest, wettest, deepest kiss I'd ever had in my life…

Somewhere between his tongue slipping effortlessly into my mouth and feeling the wall at my back, I'd been lifted up and my legs had his hard body in a vice-like grip… Body… gone, brain… outta there, will… non-existent! I was going to hell in a hand basket!

The feel of his rock hard cock against my body was like putting a match to a firework wick… I just exploded… I couldn't wait anymore, I had to have him, feel him… My hands trembled as I tried to get rid of the material between us, and in the end… I just ripped it apart.

"Oh fuck yeah…" I nearly shattered as I felt his lips and teeth suck and bite down my neck. The feel of his skin under my hands was amazing. The hiss he rewarded me with as I pulled his nipple made my eyes roll… well, it could have been the feeling of him thrusting his cock against my pulsing clit…

Once he'd unbuttoned my shirt, he didn't waste time trying to get it and my bra off; he just pulled the cups down underneath me and then latched on… Somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of my mind, I knew there was something I should be doing… other than what I was currently doing, but I just couldn't think of what it was…

"Oh God… I… Oh… shit… I…we…" _Work, brain, God dammit… work!_

"Oh God, you feel amazing… I want you so bad."

"Yes…" I felt as if I was about to pass out; I needed to get my breathing under control. I felt his hands push my skirt up higher around my hips.

"Oh shit, you're soaking…"

The feel of his fingers against me was amazing. My fingers, which were currently threaded through his soft, fuck-me hair, gripped tightly in response. His lips found my mouth once more, and I was completely lost in the passion and feelings and touches…

I heard the sound of his buckle and the feel of his knuckles against me, and my whole body was wound tight as a drum I waited for the crescendo of feeling him inside me. But then he stopped… "Oh crap… I don't have… a condom. Shit! Fuck…"

"Upstairs… bedroom…." I may have been celibate for the last year, but a girl could hope, right! His mouth didn't really leave mine as we fumbled our way up to my room. I think my back was going to show the marks of my walls and doorways for the next few days. "No… next door," I said into his hungry mouth.

"Fuck… I need you so bad, Bella…" he said as he pulled his mouth away from mine. He gave a quick glance to my bed and then latched onto my neck once more. I felt myself being lowered and then finally something softer than wood came against me… "Where are they?" Edwards asked against my lips. His hips continued to rock against me, and I had to concentrate on not only his question but also my answer.

"Um… what… oh, um… bedside, top drawer." My body sat up, following his as he moved away from me. My mouth latched on to his nipple and my teeth gripped so I wouldn't lose contact.

"Oh shit…" He hissed… His hand came to the back of my head as I heard him fumbling with the drawer. I didn't want to waste any more time than necessary, so I continued to unbuckle his pants. I had more luck with them than I did with his shirt, and lucky me… he goes commando. I knew this because as soon as I pushed his suit pants down, his solid cock fell against my chest.

"Ungh….." I moaned. My hand moved of its own accord and wrapped around the silky hardness of his cock… and what a cock it is…

"Ah fuck!" Edward yelled out as I heard the crash of something in the background. "Slow down, babe. If you don't, I'll cum all over you, and that is _not _where I want to cum…" He pushed gently against my shoulder and laid me against the bed. I looked up to his beautiful face and floored at the burning desire I could see reflect back at me. I bit my lip in an effort to stop the moan I knew would embarrass me, but that seemed to have an altogether different effect on him… He placed the condom packet between his teeth before turning his attention to my skirt. I lifted my hips so that he could get to the zip at my back, but then he stilled, his eyes burning a hole through the red lacy thong that only just covered me.

He took the foil packet from his teeth as he knelt to the floor. His hands gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him; my hips bucked as he ran the tip of his nose over my lace covered slit. "Yes…" I hissed. I felt the heat of his mouth press against me and his tongue as it lapped at my soaked panties, but when I felt his tongue slip into the side of the lace and into my pussy… I couldn't hold it in any longer… I shattered!

"ARGH! Fuck! Yes… oh, shit… oh… EDWARD!" I body arched up, my fists gripping into the material behind me.

"Oh yeah… More, baby, give me more…" I wasn't sure how, but suddenly I was pantiless and my whole pussy was in his mouth. Fingers slipped inside me, rubbing in all the right spots. I hadn't had time to come down from the best orgasm of my life before he was masterfully working me back up for the next one…

"Oh God… oh… Edw…. Please…" I had no idea what I was trying to say, but obviously he did. I took a deep breath as I felt him release my throbbing clit. His fingers never stopped their ministrations as his lips traced their way up my stomach. I moaned and writhed as he latched on to each hardened nipple; my body was just one big pile of pleasure. I cried out at the feeling of his teeth pulling at each puckered tip.

"You… are… exquisite, Bella. Your taste, your body… your everything…" His lips crashed to mine in yet another mind-numbing kiss; I could taste myself on his tongue. It was so erotic. "I'm gonna make you feel so fucking good…"

_You already have…. _ I thought to myself. I felt the tip of him against me, and my body reacted immediately. My legs wrapped around his hips and I dug my heels into his rock hard ass, pulling him closer. "Now Edward… fill me…"

He didn't need to be told twice… and fill me he did; in one quick thrust.

"Argh… holy mother of God…" he yelled out.

"Oh yes… more…" I thought his mouth, tongue, and fingers were magical; they had nothing on his fuck hot cock! I knew he was… gifted, when I held him in my hand, but holy shit… He was fucking huge! Each thrust rolled my eyes back. I couldn't think, I couldn't… _do_ anything; all I could do was feel…

"Never before… you feel so…" His hands lifted my legs up and over his shoulders before slamming into me harder and deeper than ever. That's all it took for me to cum again. "Yes, oh shit… squeeze me babe, milk my cock…"

His words had the desired effect, making me cum hard; I think I felt him explode before I seemed to float away…

"Bella… beautiful? Come back to me…"

"Huh? What…?" I opened my eyes to the smiling, smug face of Edward. He leaned forward and kissed my mouth.

"You've done wonders for my ego, Bella. I've never made anyone pass out before…"

"I passed out? Oh… Holy shit… that was… un-fucking-believable… I've never… felt anything… Holy… where did you…" I knew I was mumbling; my brain still hadn't kicked into gear.

"Shhh… all in good time, beautiful, all in good time. Bella, that was the single most amazing experience I've ever had… ever! You are…" He didn't say anymore, he just took my mouth again, softly kissing and licking and nipping. I could feel he was still inside me, though now he was soft… I revelled in the feel of him. "I need to get rid of this. I'll be right back."

I whimpered as he pulled out of me, and I couldn't help but return the stupid grin he gave me. A quick kiss he gave me before moving off the bed and walked into my ensuite bathroom to dispose of the condom I didn't even see him put on. I licked my lips as I watched his beautiful body walk away from me. My eyes moved to my bedside to see that it was now completely empty; now I knew what the crashing sound was. Seconds later, he was standing in the doorway looking back at me. "Don't overthink this, Bella, and don't, for God's sake, push me away. Please…"

Unbidden, Rose's face popped into my head… I'm gonna have to find another job…

"Hey…." I looked up to him before he lay down beside me and pulled me into his arms. "I know we said we'd talk… I didn't plan on… this, right now, but I couldn't stop myself."

"I didn't stop you either, Edward."

"I'm glad you didn't. Do you want me to explain now?" I nodded in reply. "Let's get under the covers." We didn't say anything until we were covered; it made it easier to talk as well…

"I'm not going to say that I didn't want this, because I did, I do… but…" His finger against my lips stopped more words from pouring out.

"Shhh… You have nothing to be ashamed about, okay; neither of us do. How about I start at the beginning." I nodded again_. _"I've been friends with Jasper since we were nine or ten years old. That's how I met Rose. Being twins, they were always close, so where Jazz and I went, so did Rose. I was a pretty gangly sort of kid growing up, not really growing into myself until I was about sixteen… So I was a fairly shy person. Rose and Jazz's parents were… _very _religious, and as a result, Rose was intimidated by all the vulgar comments sent her way as she 'matured'… Because of that, she and I… gravitated, to one another, and others saw us as a couple even before we actually became one." I couldn't imagine him as "gangly" or anything like that; he was so stunningly handsome.

"We just sort of… fell into a relationship. Nothing happened between us until we were both eighteen, and when it did… it was… _not _earth shattering, like I'd heard other guys say it was. I just thought they made it out to be more than it was; I'd never been with anyone else. Anyway, we all went away to the same college, we all moved into an apartment instead of the dorms, and by the time we graduated, it just kind of became expected that we would get married. Things were… ordinary, between us for a long time, and then about eight months ago; Rose came to me and said that she'd met someone."

He couldn't have shocked me more if he'd told me the world was ending…

"When she told me… I waited for it to hurt, but it didn't. It was then that I knew that Rose and I were always only _just _friends… We should have stayed that way… We're only still married because neither of us has had the inclination to move forward, not because there's anything there to salvage. I came in the other week to talk to her about something else entirely, but then I saw you. I knew as soon as I held your hand that I needed to be around you more, find out more… This morning, I came in to sign the papers to dissolve our marriage."

All I could do was stare into his eyes… Everything he'd just told me was going on loop in my mind. His relationship with Rose was more convenience than anything real…

"I told her about my interest in you; she encouraged me, she said that you were one of the nicest people she'd ever known."

"You told her?"

"Yes…"

"She's not… upset?"

"Not at all. She said…" He rolled his lips into his teeth in an effort to control his mirth.

"She said what?"

"I'm only repeating what she said, okay? She said, and I quote, 'Go after her with everything you've got and don't take no for an answer. I've never seen anyone in more need of a good fuck and you're just the man to give it to her.'…."

I was struck speechless. I most certainly could imagine those words coming out of Rose's mouth; I'd heard them almost verbatim myself over the last few weeks. What I couldn't comprehend was her saying them to her husband… about me!

"Say something…" he said as he trailed his fingers along my jaw. As my eyes danced around his face, his words… _her _words echoed through my head… '_Go after her… don't take no for an answer… you're just the man…' _ It was the green light I needed… I didn't say anything, at least not with words… I did, however, let him know _exactly_ what was going through my mind…

I moved forward, covering his body with mine as I attached my mouth to his… He answered me without reservation, and once again, things got out of control rather quickly. Lucky for me… I was well stocked, and the night looked like it was off to a good start.

It was hours later that we emerged, ravenous for something other than each other's bodies. I was totally and utterly exhausted and aching in places that had never ached before, but I couldn't keep the smug-assed grin off my face. As I threw meat and veggies into a wok for a quick stir-fry, Edwards's hands never left my hips.

"You know that I'd be able to do this a lot easier if you'd sit down on the other side of the bench…"

"Mmmm, probably… But I'm rather happy where I am. I'm more than sure that you taste better than what you're cooking up right now too…"

"Oh really? I don't know. I make a pretty mean stir-fry."

"I'm sure you do, but I know for a fact that _nothing _will ever taste as good as you… every… single… inch." I didn't stop his hand from reaching around and sliding between my legs. In fact, my traitorous body even helped him by spreading said legs to give him easier access… "Mmm… I think I'm going to have to insist that from now on, you too go commando."

"Shit…." I whispered breathlessly. "Edward… I'm trying to…. Ohhhh…." His probing fingers wiped my brain of any thoughts other than him and what he was doing to me. When I felt him hard between my legs, I pushed back against him. I felt him lower himself before easily sliding inside of me once more… The last few times we'd come together, we did without anything between us. I'd been on the pill since I was fifteen to help with my periods, and once I told him that, he'd told me that he hadn't been with anyone since Rose, nearly a year ago.

His hands came up my front, cupping my breasts in his hands as he trailed his lips up my back. "I can't stop from wanting you. I need to be buried in you all the time. Oh, fuck you feel good."

The burning smell wafting up from our dinner in front of me brought me around enough to take it off the hotplate before going back to enjoying the feel of Edward inside me. "Hang on to something, beautiful…" At least he gave me warning…

I lifted my hands to the stainless steel hood over the cooktop and did what he asked. He gripped my hips and pulled my ass backwards before slamming into me. "ARGH, shit… oh God! Oh right there…" A swivel of his hips was all it took for my knees to buckle and for me to shatter around him once more. I'd honestly lost count of the orgasms I'd had since we walked in my front door. _Never _had I ever had someone who could do with my body what Edward could do. I'd read about sex sessions like this in cheesy romance novels, but I always thought it was some whimsical fantasy of some sex-starved author in some far off city. I was more than pleased to know that I'd been wrong all this time…

His thrusts became faster, jerkier only moments before he moaned out his release. I smiled at the feeling of him twitching inside of me. "Shit… I'm exhausted, but holy fuck…" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed everywhere that he could reach. "Can I stay?"

I stiffened slightly at his request, but instantly I knew my answer… "I'd love you to. But we need to eat. Hopefully I can rescue something out of this." I said, nodding to my poor stir-fry.

I felt the vibrations of his chuckle against him before he slid out of my body. "I'll be right back. Don't move." He moved my hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck before I watched him walk briskly out of the kitchen. A pair of my pink satin boxers were hugging his gorgeous ass a little snuggly than they did me, but I wasn't about to complain. True to his word, he was back in a minute or two with a wet wash cloth.

"Open wide, lover…"

"You don't have to do that," I said before biting my lip.

"I want to." He turned me around to face him and he gently nudged my legs apart while holding my gaze with his own. I winced a little as he pressed the warm cloth against me. "Sorry."

"I'm not…" I returned his grin and enjoyed the feeling of him cleaning me up. "Now, leave so I can finish this…"

=x=

The next morning I woke up slightly overheated. It took only a second to remember why… I smiled like the Cheshire cat and snuggled back further into Edward's embrace. I was also very much aware of the hardness that was currently rather snug between my butt cheeks. My movements must have pulled him out of his sleep as well; I couldn't stop the giggle as his hips pushed against me…

"I'm gonna start calling you Medusa," he said in a gravelly, sleep-ridden voice.

"Medusa… why?" I said, smiling.

"Cause you turn me to stone as soon as I look at you… well, at least part of me anyway." He accentuated his statement with yet another gentle thrust.

I made it to work with like, two minutes to spare. Hearing me come in, Rose stuck her head out from her office a minute later… "Good morning Bell…a…. Oh, you look…" She could hardly keep the grin off her face.

"Go on… say it," I said as I sat down in my chair.

"Freshly fucked! I see Edward found you, or at least I _hope _it was Edward that found you."

I groaned as my face fell flaming into my hands. "Oh don't be embarrassed, Bella. I think you're perfect for each other."

"I can't believe you're saying this… he's your…"

"My friend, my best childhood friend, and someone who I want to see happy." I could hear that she was now standing beside me so I looked up to her smiling face. "I mean it, Bella. He's a good man, and he deserves a woman who can love him with passion and with her whole heart."

The next few weeks consisted of lunches with laughter and touches and nights of passion and fulfilment that I never knew was possible. It was at one of these lunches that I saw Jasper… with the woman who'd come into the office the day I'd met Edward for the first time. She looked so much happier, healthier too… Jasper looked pretty happy too. When I got back to the office, I asked Rose about it.

"Oh, yeah… He and Alice have become quite close."

"Isn't that a… I don't know; a conflict of interest?"

"He's not her lawyer – I am… Apparently my brother knew right away that he wouldn't be able to be the lawyer she needed and asked me to take her case. So… how're things?" I smiled at the images her words invoked in my mind. "Oh, that good, huh?"

"Yes, Rose… _that _good. I feel so… odd, talking to you about this."

"Don't. I've never seen Edward so happy, even on our wedding day. I think it's great, and personally, I couldn't have picked a better woman for him. There's only one thing I ask…."

"Of course… name it…."

"I want to be your matron of honour!"

"WHAT!" I choked on my tongue… "Oh God, Rose… Um…"

"Oh, come on, I know it's only early days, but I know Edward better than anyone else, and I know the sort of man he is. He may look like he's got a bevy of women at his disposal, but he's not like that, and he never has been. I'm not sure, but I'd probably say that I've been his only partner until you came along. He's a one woman man, Bella… and I'd bet my life savings on you being that woman. He's hooked…."

Her words thrilled me; I couldn't deny that a big part of me wanted the picture she painted, but I also knew it was too early to start thinking along those lines… right?

When Edward turned up at the end of the day with a smile and single red rose, I was no long sure that it was too soon. "What's the occasion?" I asked him.

"I'm a single man… didn't Rose tell you?"

"No, she didn't," I said as I looked towards her office.

"I wanted to leave it up to you…" she called out behind her closed door.

"Come on, I've got something planned."

"Tell me…"

"No." I pouted… "Nope, not even that face will make me divulge… Come on, woman, I want to sweep you off your feet."

I walked up to him, taking the rose he offered and then snuggled into his embrace. "You already have, Edward."

"Nah… you've seen nothin' yet, beautiful."


End file.
